


Her greatest fear

by MeNemNesa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Sadness, precanon, teenage cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeNemNesa/pseuds/MeNemNesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei finds out Tywin plans on having Jaime marry Lysa Tully and she has never been this angry before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her greatest fear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote for a tumblr prompt thing.  
> Just Cersei being herself; intense, passionate, angry, but most of all scared.

Cersei stormed through the red keep. She had never been this angry in her entire life. Had her father lost his mind? It was the only explanation she could think of for his decision to force Jaime to marry Lysa Tully. 

The Tully’s were several classes beneath the Lannisters. And Lysa Tully, a drab, she girl, that was stupid and could hardly be called beautiful, in Cersei’s opinion one could even call her ugly. How could father do this to them? How could anyone take the Lannisters serious ever again if they let themselves in with the likes of Lysa Tully.

The thought alone of Lysa Tully was enough to disgust Cersei. Lysa would live at Casterly rock, she would warm Jaime’s bed, she would give him heirs. But there was so much that she wouldn’t have Cersei knew. So she began to imagine every miserable detail of Lysa’s life. She would never feel her husband’s gaze upon her, intense enough to cause an eruption of goosebumps, she would never hear him murmur her name in his sleep, he would never love her as he loved Cersei, he would never love their children, because they weren’t Cersei’s. Cersei knew Lysa would be lonely and unhappy, but that was hardly enough to still her wrath. Especially because it would mean Jaime would be lonely and unhappy as well.

She had always known Jaime would get married to someone. She had been the one who told him this over and over again when he would be annoyed at her obsession with Rhaegar. He would insist that all he needed to be happy was her. That they could be together, get married, have children, just the two of them. And Cersei told him time and time again; he would be married to someone, and so was she. She would be the queen, she would carry strong children, every person in the entire seven kingdoms would be her child in a way. But even though she tried to deny it even to herself there was a small part of her that knew she could only ever be happy with Jaime, a part that wished their entire life could consist of the stolen moments they had had at Casterly Rock in their youth.

How could her father do this to them? How could her father do this to Jaime? And in the back of her mind she secretly wondered how her father could do this to her. She knew her father only did this because he thought it would benefit them, but why couldn’t he see how wrong he was? Let Tyrion marry the little monster. They’d have unimportant, beastly children together, what did she care? They’d never come to court anyway, Cersei would make sure of that. She would also make sure that this marriage didn’t happen. She had always been good in scheming and the fire of her rage was intense enough to come up with a plan powerful enough to destroy the kingdom if it must.

It wasn’t until well into the night that Cersei woke up from a terrible dream with her cheeks wet from tears. She tried to tell herself she had no idea what she even had been dreaming about, that only silly girls cried because of dreams, not future queens; dreams had no hold over queens. Still she couldn’t stop the tears. It was this moment where she discovered that her fury only covered up fear, such paralysing fear that for a moment she thought she might suffocate. What if Lysa could make Jaime happy? What if Lysa could give him everything Cersei couldn’t? What if Lysa would become the one Jaime took with him to the gardens? What if Jaime didn’t need her anymore? What would become of Cersei? She knew. She would wither and die, she wouldn’t be able to survive without him. But her greatest fear was being able to survive, but having to live without Jaime’s love, without all of his love. It was the one thing she needed, she wouldn’t need sleep, food or water as long as she had him.


End file.
